


No Plot Here

by slingading



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Language, M/M, PWP, Rough sex i guess, Shower Sex, Table Sex, don’t really know what else to put, sex lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slingading/pseuds/slingading
Summary: These PWP snippets are from a story that I ended up scrapping but I didn’t want them to go to waste considering the criminal lack of Herobrine/Steve content, especially mature/explicit content.





	No Plot Here

**Author's Note:**

> These snippets might or might not make sense and that’s because I took them from the middle of a story I scrapped, and even then, they weren’t fully fleshed out.
> 
> But Enjoy anyway! :D

Steve’s face was going to be permanently red at this point. He’d only given head a few times in his life, and never to someone so much older than him. Herobrine clearly had experience with sex; Steve didn’t want to underperform and ruin the moment. Herobrine’s words and actions excited him as much as they embarrassed him, and he didn’t want to seem inexperienced.

Herobrine was jerking his dick slowly as he watched Steve, a smirk on his face. He leaned back more in the chair and spread is legs, gesturing to the floor between them. Steve bit his lip but walked forward, dropping to his knees. Herobrine groaned at the sight.

“Fuck, you look good like that,” He said, squeezing his dick to stave off his orgasm and using his other hand to cup Steve’s jaw and get a better look at his face. “You could make a lot of emeralds with a face like this.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Are you trying to give me life advice or are you trying to get your dick sucked?”

Herobrine narrowed his eyes. “You’re going to regret giving me lip. But go on, if you’re so eager. Blow my fucking mind.” Herobrine rested his hands on the chair arms and looked at his dick expectantly.

Steve’s heart was beating fast in his chest and he took a deep breath. Tentatively, he reached up and wrapped his hand around the shaft, working slowly as he tried not to embarrass himself. He leaned closer and licked the tip, letting saliva pool in his mouth. Once he felt he had enough, he opened his mouth and let the saliva drip off his tongue and onto Herobrine’s dick, slicking the way for his hands as he returned to sucking the tip and stroking the base. He was going mostly off of porn, considering the actual blow jobs he’d given before didn’t last very long and were, looking back, fairly sloppy.

He teased for as long as he thought Herobrine would allow, then took a deep breath through his nose and went down as much as he could. He stroked what his mouth couldn’t reach, doing that a couple times before pulling off and setting a fast pace with his hand. His face didn’t feel on fire anymore, but he could still feel a soft warmth across his cheeks as he licked down and back up, then wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked gently. Herobrine groaned and Steve looked up at him through his lashes, but his heart jumped at the predatory look Herobrine was giving him.

Steve took the whole length into his mouth again and closed his eyes, starting to get into it. He bobbed his head slowly, trying to be as thorough as possible, and let his body act on its own. Herobrine was breathing heavily but thankfully not moving much, until Steve felt Herobrine’s hand stroke through his hair and settle on the back of his head. His pulse quicken as anxiety swept through him. He didn’t think he was ready to have his face fucked or anything like that, he was worried Herobrine would start taking control of the blow job, but Herobrine just laughed breathlessly and used his grip on Steve’s head to increase the speed of Steve’s bobbing. Relief and understanding rushed through him and he jumped back into the blow job with gusto, sucking and licking and humming much quicker than before, eager to get the other off.

Herobrine’s breathing was audibly quick now, and he moaned lowly, his grip on the back of Steve’s neck shifting to his hair. He suddenly stood and pulled Steve away from his cock, taking it in hand and jerking quickly. Steve looked up with an open mouth, and a few seconds later streams of cum painted his face and landed in and around his mouth. He moaned and shifted in place, his own hard cock pressing uncomfortably against the front of his jeans.

Herobrine collapsed back into the chair, chest heaving. Steve swallowed the cum in his mouth and rested his head against the inside of Herobrine’s thigh, panting for breath. Herobrine reached down and ran a thumb over Steve’s cum stained lips.

“Not bad,” He said softly. Steve gave a tired smile and shifted again, making a noise of discomfort as his dick throbbed unhappily in his jeans. Herobrine noticed and grinned.

“You’ve been pretty good, what do you say I return the favor? It’s only fair after all,” Herobrine said, standing and zipping himself back up. He pulled Steve up as well, then grimaced. “Ugh, clean your face off first, you look like a cheap whore.”

Steve rolled his eyes, blushing. “Well, you didn’t have to cum all over my face, you know. So who’s fault is that?” He used the bottom of his shirt to wipe the cum away, grimacing the entire time and making a mental note to wash it as soon as possible.

Herobrine backed him into the table once he was done and reached around to grab his ass tightly, easily lifting him to sit on the edge. One hand knocked a bunch of random junk out of the way to make room for him, the other pushed on his chest to lay him down. Steve bit his lip and made himself as comfortable as possible as Herobrine unzipped Steve’s his jeans and freed his dick. He starting stroking and it was clear he was focused on making Steve cum as quickly as possible. After a few seconds, he leaned forward and swallowed all of Steve’s dick in one go.

Steve moaned loudly, the wet heat of Herobrine’s mouth hugging his cock perfectly, the tip of his dick squeezed by the tightness of Herobrine’s throat. He hummed immediately, the vibrations shooting through Steve’s dick to his belly, pleasure building far too quickly for his liking. It felt incredible and he wanted it to last, but Herobrine was apparently pulling every trick he knew to get Steve off as soon as possible. Still humming, Herobrine started bobbing his head, easily deep throating Steve’s dick on each pass.

Steve’s fingers curled over the edge of the table as he moaned. He wasn’t going to last long, not at this rate, and he couldn’t help but to start thrusting up into the heat, just a little bit. Herobrine wasn’t having any of it though, grabbing his hips and keeping them against the desk, glaring at him for good measure. He pulled off and replaced his mouth with his hand, but it wasn’t nearly the same. Steve whined.

“Shut up bitch, you’ll take what I give you _when_ I give it to you, understand?” He nodded but Herobrine lifted himself to hover over him and grabbed his jaw, forcing Steve to look at him.

“I said, do you understand?” He growled, squeezing Steve’s jaw. Steve nodded as best he could.

“Y-Yes, I—I underst-stand.”

“_Good_.” Herobrine gave him a light slap, then he hesitated, staring hard at Steve’s face. Steve forced his eyes to focus and gazed back, making a questioning sound at the pinched, almost pained look on Herobrine’s face.

“What?” Steve said softly, wiggling his hips slightly. Herobrine was still stroking his dick but it was mostly as an afterthought and while he appreciated the attention he didn’t like how teasing the touch was. Whatever was on Herobrine’s mind, it was distracting him and Steve didn’t have enough brain cells right now to have a serious conversation.

Herobrine shook his head, bracing his body with a hand next to Steve’s head as he leaned down and started mouthing at Steve’s neck, the hand on Steve’s cock speeding up as well. Steve moaned as the pleasure quickly churned back into a roaring fire in no time, twisting and turning just under his skin. Like it was his job, Herobrine stroked Steve’s dick evenly and fast, pushing Steve closer and closer to the edge. His moans were getting louder but he was feeling too good to be embarrassed about it, tilting his head back so Herobrine had more skin to work with. He was so close, he just needed a final push and he’d be in bliss.

Herobrine delivered not a moment later, biting harshly into Steve’s neck and thumbing the tip of his dick at the same time. The pain and pleasure sparked along his nerves as he gasped and arched his back, cumming hard into Herobrine’s waiting hand. He panted, laying back down and wincing at the throbbing in his neck. He was too breathless to speak so he glared weakly, but it wasn’t heated. He’d never had such a good orgasm before so he couldn’t really complain about the methods when the ending was so phenomenal.

Herobrine kissed the side of his neck, right over the bite mark, then pushed himself up and off of Steve, looking down at his hand in disgust. Surprisingly, he didn’t say anything about it, but Steve was way ahead of him.

He held out his hand and Herobrine grabbed it with his clean one, helping him up so he could sit. He spared a moment to tuck himself back into his jeans, then put his hand on Herobrine’s arm and trailed it softly down to his hand, lifting it to his face and sucking one of the fingers into his mouth, licking the cum off. Herobrine’s eyes were intensely bright as he watched, breathing slow, heavy breaths. Steve kept his own eyes half lidded and made eye contact the entire time, until the last of his cum was cleaned off. He licked his lips, smirking. Herobrine looked at the time and groaned, stepping into the space between Steve’s legs and reaching around to grab his ass again, giving it a good squeeze and pulling their crotches together, causing Steve to moan as a small jolt of pleasure zipped up his spine, his dick twitching weakly at the stimulation.

“You’re lucky our time’s almost over, otherwise I’d be making sure you couldn’t walk right for the rest of the day,” Herobrine said lowly.

Steve’s voice was rough when he retorted, “Something to look forward to then.”

Herobrine narrowed his eyes, but then he did that thing again, going still and searching Steve’s face for...something. Whatever he was thinking was troubling him, if the slowly furrowing brows were any indicator. Steve wasn’t sure what they were—not really friends, maybe fuck-buddies?—so he was a little hesitant as he lifted his hand to cup Herobrine’s cheek gently.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, softly like last time. Herobrine reached up and wrapped his hand around Steve’s wrist, but he didn’t immediately do anything, just kept looking into Steve’s eyes, then after a couple more seconds pulled Steve’s hand away from his face and sighed, stepping out of Steve’s personal space. His resting bitch face was back on as he looked around.

“We should probably clean this shit up before Doug gets here. Don’t need him suspecting anything and sticking his nose in our business. The last thing we want is for Alex to find out.”

Steve watched with a frown as Herobrine started straightening things and making everything look normal, though Steve knew that only the table needed such attention, considering most of its contents were scattered around the floor.

“Why don’t you want Alex to find out?”

Herobrine looked at him like he’d just sprouted another head. “Do _you_?”

Steve fidgeted. “I mean, I guess not, but it wouldn’t be _that_ bad. Is it because she’s my boss?”

“More like she’d beat my ass.”

Steve was more confused than ever. Were they having two different conversations? “Why would she do that?”

“Uh, for touching her boy-toy?”

Steve blushed, embarrassed over Herobrine’s assumption. “I’m not—We’ve never—We’re not—“ Steve stuttered out. Boy-toy? Why would he even think that?

“Wait,” Herobrine said, spinning around and looking at him with unmasked shock. “Wait wait wait wait. Are you telling me Alex isn’t fucking you every chance she gets?”

“What!? No! No, we’re just friends!”

Herobrine stood there opened mouthed, just staring. Steve didn’t see why that would surprise him. He didn’t even think Alex was interested in him.

Herobrine walked up to him, and even though they’d had each other’s hands on their dicks only minutes ago, Steve still gave a weary look as Herobrine put his hands on the table, caging Steve between them.

“I can’t fucking believe Alex is waiting this long to make a move,” Herobrine said. He still sounded so surprised, like Steve blew his mind with the knowledge that he and Alex were just friends, as if it was so hard to believe?

“Why would she?”

“Why—Are you blind? Every time she looks at you it’s like she’s undressing you on the spot.”

Steve sputtered. “She—She does not! She’s just really friendly!”

Herobrine chuckled. “Look, I’m friendly, and I’ve already had your dick in my mouth.” Steve blushed at Herobrine’s crude words. He didn’t see how Herobrine could have jumped to that conclusion. Did Alex really look at him like that? They’d been friends for years, maybe Steve had been blind to the truth because of that. Nothing Alex did indicated to him that she wanted to be more than friends. He wondered what Herobrine saw in their interactions.

“Yeah but that’s just you. Honestly, I don’t think Alex is interested. I mean, we’ve been friends for so long, why wouldn’t she say anything by now?”

Herobrine snorted. “Wow, pretty _and_ dumb, double whammy huh? No wonder you don’t see it. I bet she’d jump at the chance to fuck you.”

“And _I_ bet if I went up and asked her, she’d decline.” The two glared at each other, but Steve could feel a tension on the verge of snapping between them. It didn’t help that their faces were inches apart, or that he had to look up to glare defiantly back. Herobrine took a deep breath and leaned forward a little, their noses touching.

“This isn’t going to be your first kiss, is it?” He asked in a whisper, trembling with anticipation. Steve’s glare lessened the tiniest fraction—Herobrine was so hard to get a read on, Steve didn’t know what to make of him. There were the times Herobrine would say something degrading and rude, and then there were these times, when he seemed to care about Steve in small ways that Steve feared was going to do things to his heart. He shook his head, whispering, “No,” Back just as softly. It was all Herobrine needed before he jolted forward and smashed their lips together.

It wasn’t Steve’s first kiss, that much was true, but it was definitely the best kiss of his life so far. Herobrine was ruthless as he plundered Steve’s mouth, one hand cupping Steve’s ass and pulling them flush together and the other sweeping up Steve’s back and into his hair, gripping the short strands tightly. Steve wrapped his own arms around Herobrine’s neck and wanted nothing more than to fall back onto the table and get something going again, with how good the heat building in the pit of his stomach felt, but fear spiked along his nerves when he heard footsteps outside the door. He pulled away with a gasp, breathing heavily and pushing against Herobrine’s chest lightly. Herobrine didn’t budge.

“Doug’s here!” He whispered harshly, glaring at Herobrine’s smug face. “Weren’t you worried—“

“Not anymore I’m not. I’m going to prove to you how much Alex is going to hate me after this,” Herobrine said cheekily, holding them tighter together, if anything. The fear of getting caught was making his heart beat painfully fast, and he turned his head at the same time Herobrine did, just in time to see the door open.

Despite the situation, Steve did find it kinda funny when Doug walked in, saw them, then went through the five stages of grief in about two seconds flat. Doug sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. “I so do not need this right now...”

“Doug! Fancy seeing you here,” Herobrine said, completely smug. Doug snorted.

“Fancy my ass. You knew I’d be here at this time, don’t play dumb.” Doug walked into the room and dropped his backpack, face pinched like he ate a lemon. Steve managed to push Herobrine away from him so he could hop off the table, trying to discreetly adjust his jeans. Luckily Doug was dead set on ignoring them, so Steve took that as his cue to leave.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Doug,” Steve said, but Doug only dismissed him with a wave of the hand. Steve sighed and turned to the door, frowning when he saw that Herobrine was already gone.

He didn’t think more of it and tried ignoring the brief pain in his chest.

~~~

“You like that?”

“Y-yeah.”

A hand grabbed his hair roughly and pulled his head up. He let out a breathless ‘ah.’

“What was that?”

Steve shivered at the tone of Herobrine’s voice. “Y-Yes S-Sir.”

Herobrine growled and picked up the pace of his thrusts. The table was banging against the wall now, each thump sounding like an explosion in the otherwise quiet room.

Herobrine let go of his hair to return both hands to his hips, gripping them tight enough to bruise. He started pulling Steve into his thrusts, jostling his whole body and sending lightning bolts of pleasure up his spine with every pound into his prostate. The grip Herobrine had on his hips allowed him to position Steve whichever way he pleased, and with his hands tied behind his back, Steve could do nothing but take it.

He was so close, pleasure churning in the pit of his stomach, one touch to his dick and he knew he’d be done. He whined and tugged on his binding but it held fast. He wanted desperately to take himself in hand but the lead was too tight.

“P-ple-ease...” Steve whimpered. He cried out when Herobrine shoved in all the way and stopped moving, his cock pressing insistently against Steve’s prostate. Waves of pleasure crashed over him but it wasn’t _enough_, he needed _more_. Steve tried to wiggle his hips but Herobrine’s grip was too restricting.

Herobrine’s voice was breathless when he spoke. “Use your words and beg for it, slut.”

Steve felt his face flush even more, burning from a mixture of embarrassment and arousal. He licked his lips and groaned when Herobrine squeezed his hips, impatient.

“Please, p-please, I need more—_please _I—“

“Oh? You need _more_? Is my cock not enough for you?” Herobrine pulled back agonizingly slow and Steve groaned, biting his lip hard. It was perfect bliss and the worst kind of torture at the same time, as Herobrine set a snails pace, his cock rubbing against Steve’s insides in all the right ways but the angle had changed so that his prostate was no longer pressed against, quickly bringing tears of frustration to his eyes.

“Although, I suppose you have been good...” Herobrine leaned down, covering Steve’s body with his own as he licked a stripe up Steve’s neck, then bit down hard on his shoulder. Steve cried out at the ache, then moaned when Herobrine pulled away with a chuckle. He could already tell the indent was going to bruise spectacularly, as it throbbed in time with his racing heart.

“A little souvenir,” Herobrine said before starting a brutal pace up again. Little ‘uh’s and ‘ah’s were punched out of him at every thrust, and then finally, _finally_, Herobrine pried one of his hands off Steve’s hip and reached down to jerk his cock. Like Steve had suspected, it took barely any stimulation before he felt that wonderful and familiar tug in his belly. He moaned and came hard, pleasure shooting through his entire body and making his head spin.

Herobrine groaned as Steve’s ass tightened like a vice around his dick. He shoved Steve harder into the table, shifting his grip to Steve’s slim waist and watching through hooded eyes as Steve panted, mouth hanging open and brows furrowed as Herobrine continued to take his pleasure. He was close, Steve could feel it in the steadily increasing grip on his waist and the rhythmic thrusts becoming more erratic. The pleasure was quickly turning sour as overstimulation started to kick in, making him groan breathlessly.

“Fuck...f-fuck..._fuck_!” Herobrine growled as he pulled out at the last second, ripping the condom off and cumming over Steve’s back and ass, jerking his dick quickly to pump every last bit of his seed onto the body beneath him, marking it. Steve moaned as the cold ropes of cum landed on his heated flesh, a stirring of pleasure coiling in his belly again. Holy fuck that was hot.

Herobrine tugged the lead around Steve’s wrists loose before falling back into his chair, zipping himself back into his pants. He smoothed his hair back into place and straightened his clothes, looking for all intents and purposes like he _hadn’t_ just fucked Steve hard and fast against a table.

Steve groaned in relief as his wrists were freed, rolling the joints and flexing his hands. He pushed himself off the table and stood on shaky legs, still trying to catch his breath.

Herobrine smirked at him, reclining in the chair and resting his hands behind his head.

Steve glared weakly at him and pulled his underwear and pants back up, then picked his shirt up and grimaced at the thought of putting it on.

“You couldn’t have just cum inside the condom? What the fuck man...” Steve whined, cringing as he slipped his shirt back on. He felt fucking disgusting like this, but at least Doug would be here soon and he could go home and shower.

“But then I wouldn’t be able to see your pretty skin splattered with my cum. What would I think about on my lonelier nights?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Uh, literally anything else, thanks.”

Herobrine raised a brow and reached out to grab Steve’s hand, pulling him closer. Steve smiled and went willingly, straddling Herobrine’s lap when encouraged and setting his hands on Herobrine’s shoulders. Like this, they were face to face. Herobrine leaned in to kiss him, rubbing his hands surprisingly gently over Steve’s sides and hips, which ached faintly and would undoubtedly bruise in the coming week, along with his neck, which still throbbed. Herobrine broke the kiss and spoke, his voice low and gravely.

“Anything? Maybe next time I’ll just cum inside you and watch it drip down your legs. Is that what you want? You want me to fuck you good and hard and fill you up, huh? Or maybe I can convince Alex to join us and you can eat her out while I fuck you, how’s that sound?”

Steve groaned and ground his hips down into Herobrine’s. It was too soon for anything to happen, but Herobrine’s words still sent tingles of pleasure through his body. “I-I want that.”

“Yeah I bet you do.” Herobrine pulled him into a heated kiss and they made out until Doug’s footsteps could be heard outside the door. Steve broke away with a sigh, slipping off Herobrine’s lap and picking up the condom to throw it away. Didn’t want to give Doug anymore nightmare fuel, the poor guy. When he turned around, Herobrine was gone. Steve sighed, sitting in the now empty chair and crossing his arms. He didn’t know why it bothered him so much, for Herobrine to just...leave, like that. Steve tried to be realistic—they hadn’t known each other for that long and they had no obligations to each other, but it still didn’t sit right with him. Steve enjoyed their time together, but maybe Herobrine didn’t feel the same? Or, more likely, Steve was not the only person Herobrine visited during his free time and their time together was nothing special. That didn’t sit any better with Steve, but it was probably the truth.

~~~~

  
It seemed like a silly thing to be embarrassed about. They might not have been naked at the same time yet, but they’d already had sex twice now and traded blow jobs. Steve had nothing to feel embarrassed about, and yet he still felt his cheeks heat up and covered his crotch with his hands, awkwardly standing in place and fidgeting. Herobrine finally looked at him and promptly rolled his eyes.

“A little late to be modest, don’t you think?” Herobrine said, putting his hands on his hips and not trying to hide anything. “We literally just had sex.”

“I know that!”

Herobrine shook his head as he walked past Steve and stuck his hand into the shower to test the water. Satisfied, he stepped into the spray, gesturing for Steve to join him.

~

Herobrine crowded him against the wall, turning him around so his back was flush with Herobrine’s chest.

“Relax,” Herobrine murmured, trailing a hand down his front, nails scraping lightly against the skin of his stomach and making him suck in a breath. He moaned when Herobrine wrapped a hand around his half hard dick, slowly stroking it to full hardness. His other hand wouldn’t stay still, alternating between pinching and playing with his nipples to squeezing his waist or hip.

Letting out a shaky breath, Herobrine stepped back a little and used his unoccupied hand to press on Steve’s back, encouraging him to lean forward a little. Steve bit his lip and rocked back into Herobrine, who groaned and pulled away from Steve’s dick to grab his hips tightly. Steve moaned at the loss, but felt pleasure shoot up his spine when Herobrine positioned his dick between Steve’s thighs, pressing against his balls and the underside of his cock. The water made it easy for Herobrine to start thrusting, using his grip on Steve’s hips to control the pace as he deemed fit. The control Herobrine had over their positions—or more accurately, Steve’s complete lack of control—made the pleasure burn hotly in his stomach and dick, which throbbed and was leaking precum. He braced his hands against the wall and tried to push back faster, but Herobrine’s grip stopped him. He whined and Herobrine chuckled.

“Relax,” Herobrine repeated softly. Steve would, if the incessant ache in his dick would let him. He was too wound up, the pleasure too sharp. Herobrine seemed to catch on as he slipped his dick from between Steve’s thighs, releasing one hand from its grip but squeezing with the other, warning Steve to be good. Steve couldn’t even think of ruining the moment as Herobrine prodded at his hole, two fingers sliding in easily. Herobrine moaned, leaning forward and planting wet kisses along Steve’s shoulder and neck, then trailing up to speak lowly into his ear.

“If I had it my way,” Herobrine growled, “You’d be wet and loose like this 24/7, always ready to take my cock like the needy bitch you are.”

Steve nodded, feeling those words in the way his cheeks burned fiercely and his dick throbbed, so close to the bliss he craved. He almost lamented the loss of Herobrine’s fingers, but they were quickly replaced by Herobrine’s cock, which pushed in without preamble and started a slow but hard pace. Steve arched his back with a loud, please moaned, and braced his hands to better push back against the thrusts. It didn’t take long for Steve to cum, shooting onto the wall with a drawn out groan, his entire body tense and burning with white-hot pleasure. He panted into the wall as he came down from the rush. Herobrine pulled out, and even though Steve had just cum, he still made a displeased sound. Herobrine turned him around and grabbed under his thighs, lifting and bracing him against the wall. Steve wrapped his leg’s around Herobrine’s hips and his arms around Herobrine’s neck, tugging him closer as he entered again and set the same pace as before. His heart fluttered at the show of strength, and his dick was doing its best to join the fun again, Herobrine’s deep thrusts doing all the right things to encourage it.

Steve buried his face in Herobrine’s neck, biting his lip and moaning as the pain of overstimulation slowly faded, each thrust sending tingles of pleasure through his body. He moved his hand to cup Herobrine’s cheek as he pulled his head back to bring their lips together. Herobrine’s thrusts stuttered as he moaned into the kiss, pushing Steve harder into the wall. The angle and speed changed, each slow thrust reaching deeper than ever as Herobrine pressed their bodies as close as physically possible.

With his cock now trapped between them, the stimulation was bringing Steve closer and closer to the edge and though the thrusts were enough to send pleasure shooting up his spine, they weren’t enough to send him over.

He broke the kiss to breathe, panting heavily as he started rotating his hips, humming when his prostate was better rubbed against. Herobrine’s grip on the underside of his thighs tightened but he allowed the movement.

Steve leaned his head against the wall and arched his back, moving his hips faster and faster as he chased his own orgasm, feeling it build in the pit of his stomach. Herobrine sighed heavily and increased the pace of his thrusts, making Steve moan. He was so close, Herobrine could _look _at his dick and he’d come, he was sure of it. He tried to squeeze his hand between their bodies, but Herobrine was too close to him, and his fingertips could only just graze the side of his dick.

“Herob-brine—“

“I’m close.”

“Please—!“

“Fuck!”

Herobrine pushed in as far as he could go and stilled, stuttering out a groan as he came. Steve whined as Herobrine’s cock pressed against his prostate, then moaned when Herobrine managed to get a hand around his dick, barely stroking once before Steve came for the third time that night. His legs and arms tightened around Herobrine and his whole body shook with the force of his orgasm.

He crashed from the high much quicker this time, wincing when Herobrine pulled out and set him down, barely able to stand on shaky legs. He grimaced at the feel of cum leaking down his thighs, letting out a shiver at the slimy sensation. Good thing they were in the shower already.

~~~

Steve thought his heart was going to explode with how happy he was. He stopped moving, settling heavily into Herobrine’s lap. His knees thanked him, but his dick throbbed its displeasure at him. Herobrine opened his eyes and looked at him, his expression of bliss souring with concern. He rubbed his hands gently over Steve’s thighs.

“What’s wrong?” Herobrine asked, breathless. Steve shook his head.

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m just..._really_ happy.” He hoped he wasn’t being too sappy, but it was true. Herobrine made him happy and _being_ with Herobrine made him happier, especially when he thought he might never have this. Their argument about Alex seemed like a lifetime ago. His heart still ached for her, but it practically _sang_ for Herobrine.

Herobrine smiled and sat up, sliding his hands from Steve’s thighs to his hips. “That’s good. I’d hate for this to be a terrible experience for you, after everything.”

“I think, even if it _was_ bad—if it was with you, I wouldn’t mind.”

Herobrine searched his face, slowly shaking his head. His gaze was so intense that Steve almost felt the need to turn away from it.

“I almost ruined this.”

Steve brought his hands up to cup Herobrine’s face, then leaned forward and kissed him softly. It wasn’t deep, or hurried, or desperate. It was barely more than a brush of lips, but Herobrine’s breath hitched and his grasp became tighter as he shifted in place. Steve moaned into the kiss and pulled away to rest his forehead against Herobrine’s, the two sharing breaths as Steve slowly started to rotate his hips again, the pleasure reigniting in his belly making his toes curl.

Herobrine wrapped his arms around Steve’s back and leaned forward to lower Steve to the bed, settling on top of him. Steve moved one hand to grip Herobrine’s tricep, enjoying the feel of it flexing as Herobrine supported himself above Steve. The other hand slid to the back of Herobrine’s neck to keep him close as he started moving, slow, deep thrusts that lit up Steve’s nerves like a Christmas tree and made him voice his pleasure to the ceiling. His dick was throbbing, begging him for release, but he wanted to hold out for as long as possible. This wasn’t a frenzy of lust and instant gratification. This was deeper than that, it was emotional and it meant something to him. To both of them, he hoped.


End file.
